everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Foivos Iliopoulos
Foivos Iliopoulos is the son of Letiko from The Sunchild, a Greek fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Grey Fairy Book. Info Name: Foivos Iliopoulos Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Sunchild Alignment: Royal Roommate: Adamantios Chrysomallis Secret Heart's Desire: To escape the clutches of the sun. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at growing herbs. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have an irrational fear of the dark. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. Going outside always does me good. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. I'm not a math person. Best Friend Forever After: My fellow sun child Bianca Del Sole, as well as my roommate Damos. Character Appearance Foivos is of average height, with blond hair and green eyes. He wears an open yellow shirt over a purple shirt and purple capris. Personality Foivos is shy and reserved. Having grown up with his mother and grandmother in rural Greece. He loves going outside and gathering herbs. He grows his own herbs in his garden. He is a bit of a mama's boy and wants her to protect him. Biography Kalimera! I am Foivos Iliopoulos, the son of Letiko. My mother was born after her mother asked the Sunball for a daughter - on the condition that she give her back to him when she turns twelve. When Letiko was twelve, she encountered the Sunball in disguise as a gentleman while gathering herbs. Terrified, she ran home and her mother locked the door and bolted the windows. The light came through the keyhole, and the Sunball took Letiko away. She was unhappy living with the Sunball, so he eventually relented and sent her home with two hares. On the way home, a lamia appeared The hares took Letiko home, but the lamia pursued them. The hares successfully brought Letiko home, and the lamia went away. When Mom got older, she wished for a child of her own, and that's how I came to be. I have no father. It's kind of weird having only one parent and one grandparent, but I get used to it. I have my mother's blond hair, which she had gotten from the Sunball (children of the sun tend to be blond, matching the sun's yellow rays). The Sunball was a little bummed out that I turned out to be a boy instead of a girl - I'm going to be the first male Letiko - but he accepts it. I have a very close relationship with my mother and grandmother. I help them around the house and grow herbs in our garden. Since I'm bigger than both of them, I often help with a lot of the physical work. We live in a warm, sunny climate where the days are long, especially during the summer. I spend a lot of time outdoors, though at night I stay inside. I'm afraid of the dark. It's weird - I'm not fazed by snakes or spiders, but darkness is scary. Ever After High is a world away from home. It's a great school with lots of friendly people. However, I'm not that friendly - I'm very shy. I tend to stay away from others. I do talk to my roommate, who also comes from a Greek fairy tale, but it's hard being away from home. I admit, I'm a bit of a mama's boy. I worry a lot when I'm not around her, and she tends to spoil me (which is kinda hard not to do since I'm an only child). I'm destined to be taken by the Sunball. Since I'm past the age of twelve, the Sunball has taken to taking the next Letiko later. I'm not afraid of this since I know I will get home safe. Due to my fondness for gathering and growing herbs, I'd love to be a herbalist. I know that I can always study for it after my fairytale is over, so I'm not worried at all! Trivia *Foivos is the modern Greek form of the name Phoebus, which is an epithet of the Greek god Apollo, the god of the sun and light. *Foivos' surname is derived from the Greek word for sun, helios (which is also the name of the other Greek sun god). *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ray Chase. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress Category:Greek